An Unexpected Liking
by takecover
Summary: “Hey, do you want to just have a drink or two?” Cloud asked suddenly. “I swear, I won't get you drunk and drag you off to my house where I'd take advantage of you.” He grinned. “I'll even pay." THREESHOT. PWP, OOC. yaoi Cloud/Leon
1. No Exceptions

Just to set things straight (incase you read the original under my other pen-name), this is a repost under a new name. I originally had it under my old pen-name (fueledbyedward), but I wanted to make a new account for this stories (and the others I will eventually post). So, I didn't steal this from another author.

* * *

"Who is _that_?"

I followed Sephiroth's pointed finger to a blonde boy sitting at the bar. "I don't know, I've never seen him before," I replied slowly, watching as the boy turned his attention to the bartender. He was actually pretty cute. Wait, what was I saying? No. He was blonde. _Definitely_ not my type.

"Neither have I," Sephiroth began, "but he sure is F-I-N-E!"

I didn't answer, still watching the boy's lips moving quickly as he spoke with the bartender. I switched my gaze to the bartender, who was smiling. By the looks of it, they were flirting.

"Don't you think, Leon?" Sephiroth asked now, nudging my shoulder.

"What? Oh." I tore my gaze away from the boy. "Nah, not my type," I muttered. "I don't do blondes."

"Well, I think you might need to make an exception for _him._"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Leon. I saw you watching him before. What were you doing, mind fucking him?" Sephiroth laughed.

_Damn_! Was it that obvious?

"I was so _not_, Seph," I growled. "And I already told you, he's not my type."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "A bit defensive, aren't we? That usually means you're in denial." Sephiroth smirked, looking in the blonde's direction and licking his lips. "Man, he is a hot piece of ass! And he's alone! Even better."

"If you're so interested in him, why don't you go over there?" I snapped.

"Oh, trust me, Leon, if Vincent wasn't such a hard-ass, I would." Sephiroth sighed.

"That's never stopped you before," I mumbled incoherently before taking a swig of my drink.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that, Leon," Sephiroth replied in a low voice, giving me a look.

I laughed quietly to myself, oddly grateful for Vincent's existence.

"Anyway, Leon," Sephiroth mused, "it's been a while since you've had a good fuck, so why not?"

"How the fuck would you know that?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, Leon, you've always underestimated me. You'd be surprised about just how much I know."

I scoffed. "Not about my goddamn sex life, you don't."

"All I'm saying is that you need to lighten up a little. Just go say hi, it can't hurt."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered, still miffed.

Sephiroth sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to go over there?"

"Jesus, Sephiroth!"

"Am I going to have to get physical?" He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "I don't think you want me to get physical, Leon. Not here, anyway," he laughed.

"You know, this is exactly why I hate going anywhere with you," I said slowly, not bothering to lower my voice. "You are the biggest pain in the ass!"

"I'm just trying to help." Sephiroth grinned, clearly enjoying my pathetic attempt at anger.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your fucking help. It never gets me anywhere."

"Oh, but it does," he disagreed, smirking.

I didn't even have time to respond before the blonde boy appeared by my side, smiling. "Sephiroth."

"Good to see you, Cloud," Sephiroth said, offering a hand. The boy shook it, his bright brown eyes locked with Sephiroth's.

What the fuck was this? Had Sephiroth set me up? Fuck, the bastard had set me up! And with this boy, no less.

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I really did _not_ need this right now.

"Cloud, this is Squall Leonheart," Sephiroth said, ignoring me completely. "Or Leon, for short."

"Nice to finally meet you," Cloud said, smiling. "Sephiroth's told me so much about you." He held out his hand.

"I'm sure it was all a bunch of bullshit," I snapped, shaking the boy's hand. His firm grip surprised me; I wasn't expecting it from such a small boy.

"Don't mind him, Cloud," Sephiroth began. "He's had a bad day."

"Yeah, and it started the second I chose to come here with you."

"Get your head out of your ass, Leon, and show some respect."

I took a deep breath. Maybe if I behaved, I could get out of this mess. "Fine." I turned to face Cloud, who was still smiling. "Nice to meet you, Cloud."

"That's better." Sephiroth smiled smugly, and I wanted to knock it off of his face. "Now, I'm going to step out for a while. I'll see you two later. Have fun!"

As soon as the silver-haired asshole was gone, I sighed. "Listen, no offense, Cloud, but I really can't do this right now." Or ever.

His face fell. "Oh."

There was something about the disappointed tone of his voice that made me disgusted with myself. Why was I always such a dick? "Sorry, man."

"I get it. Sephiroth set you up, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He pretended that he had no idea who the hell you were."

Cloud laughed. "Shit, he told me he was going to tell you about me!"

"Yeah, the guy's a lying bastard," I said, laughing. "But what else is new?"

"Hey, do you want to just have a drink or two?" Cloud asked suddenly. "I swear, I won't get you drunk and drag you off to my house where I'd take advantage of you." He grinned. "I'll even pay."

For some odd reason, being taken advantage of sounded strangely appealing. Plus, I wasn't about to pass up a few free drinks. So I smiled and said, "Oh, what the hell?"

**

* * *

**

Anyway, as this is one of my first attempts at writing fluff between video-game characters (thank you, Amy!), I hope it doesn't completely suck. Please review! It will motivate me to finish the second (and most likely the last) chapter, which is the chapter where Cloud takes advantage of Leon (whoops, did I just give away the end of the story?), so I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make it as sexy as I can.

I accept all kinds of criticism, so don't be afraid to let me know how you feel I can improve.


	2. The Real Squall Leonheart

I just have to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I certainly did not think I'd get as many as I've gotten. You guys are the best!

* * *

_"Hey, do you want to just have a drink or two?" Cloud asked suddenly. "I swear, I won't get you drunk and drag you off to my house where I'd take advantage of you." He grinned. "I'll even pay."_

_For some odd reason, being taken advantage of sounded strangely appealing. Plus, I wasn't about to pass up a few free drinks. So I smiled and said, "Oh, what the hell?"_

**X **

I didn't remember how the hell it happened, but I somehow ended up at my house with Cloud in tow. How the hell I managed to even find my house while I was so intoxicated remained a mystery. All I knew was that I was fucking drunk off my ass. And I had Sephiroth to blame for that, of course.

"Do you remember how many drinks I had?" I asked Cloud, rubbing the back of my head. Shit, it hurt. Had I walked into a pole or something? "I lost count after my third."

"Fuck if I know; I'm just as drunk as you," he replied, almost falling over as he removed his coat.

"I'm thinking about five or six," I tried, steadying him.

"Man, seriously? I'm surprised you're still alive."

I was, too. "Yeah, I think six is my limit." No, maybe seven. I tripped on my way to the couch but managed to somehow regain my balance. I patted the space next to me, looking up at Cloud. "Come sit."

He stumbled over to the couch, falling into my lap. "I think this is more comfortable."

I hiccupped, and it sounded so ridiculous that we both erupted into laughter that lasted a good five minutes or so.

"Shit, man. I don't think I've ever been so wasted," I said once we had stopped laughing.

"This is the first time I've ever gotten drunk," Cloud admitted suddenly.

"Seriously?" It was too hard to believe. _Especially_ coming from a guy like him.

He nodded. "You're officially the first person to get me drunk."

"Man, that's crazy. I've been getting drunk since I could walk."

He laughed enchantingly. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty boring."

"I don't think you're boring," I drawled. "No way." In fact, I had never had so much fun with another man before. The realization surprised me, considering how I had felt just a few hours ago.

Cloud smiled adorably. "Thanks, Leon."

"No problem," I told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You know," he began, "someone should have told me getting tipsy is this much fun. I probably would've gotten drunk sooner."

"Well, it's only this much fun with someone else around that's just as tipsy as you." Hell, it was true. I'd experienced getting drunk by myself many times before I'd finally discovered what it was all about and what I was missing. That, and the fact that Sephiroth started dragging me to gay bars every other night. There was no way I'd have survived without alcohol. _Lots_ of alcohol. It certainly helped when I was surrounded by guys that were all begging to fuck me. All in all, it's not very pretty.

"Amen!" Cloud giggled.

"You're pretty cute," I blurted out suddenly. God, he was so _fucking_ cute.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Leonheart." He grinned.

"Oh, why thank you."

Suddenly, he frowned. "You haven't always been gay, have you?"

How did he _know_? "No. Not always."

"Since when?"

"Two years ago."

"Why the change?"

Well, I could give him a hundred reasons. "Girls are too whiney."

"The _real _reason, Leon," he said quietly. "I want to know why."

I sighed. "Have you ever been with a girl?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised. "They're not very pleasant to come home to."

He nodded. "You got tired of them."

"Yeah, basically."

"So, if a few days or so, you might get tired of me."

"No, of course not. Not for that reason, anyway." If I got tired of him, it wouldn't be because I suddenly liked women again. It would most likely be because I was over him.

"It just doesn't seem like a good enough reason," he said, more to himself than me.

"It's not the only reason, silly," I told him. "Boys are much more fun, and they don't expect as much of you."

"Now you're making it sound as if you're in it only for the pleasure," he muttered.

Well, the pleasure _was _a big part of it. "There's more than just pleasure to a relationship." Wow, did I really just say that?

"Prove it, then," he challenged. "I want to get to know the _real _Squall Leonheart."

And then he was slowly leaning in, his eyes fluttering closed. I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against his. It was pretty nice. He had the softest lips, and he tasted like alcohol (my favorite). And his _tongue_. We made out for a good ten minutes before we realized that we needed to breathe. How _annoying_.

"Damn, who knew kissing while intoxicated was so much fun?" he asked, panting.

"Oh, it gets better, Cloud," I warned with what I hoped was a seductive smile. I _really_ wasn't the romantic type, so this was all pretty new to me. Usually, I met a guy, and if I liked him, I'd let him bring me back to his apartment where we'd fuck until I was satisfied. But I had a feeling Could was different. Much different. He would change me, and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

"Does it?" he asked playfully, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Oh yes," I whispered teasingly, our lips still pressed together. I smiled as I felt him harden. _Oh yes_.

"Show me," he whispered, his brown eyes smoldering.

I captured his lips in a kiss. "Your wish, my command."

* * *

I know I promised that this would be the chapter where Cloud seduces Leon, but I was so happy about the reviews that I decided to make this three chapters long (as it says in the new summary). I hope it's not too disappointing and you all like this chapter!

Also, I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. The next (and last) chapter will be up **much** sooner.

And one more thing - is the cursing too much? I kind of feel like it is.


End file.
